Their Wedding
by darkgirl3
Summary: After a delay Jackson and Ethan finally get to have their wedding thanks to Lydia and the rest of the pack. This is set in the Second Chance Together series. I posted Marry Me back in February.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

**AN: Okay so keep in mind that the song I have for this story is I Get To Love You by Ruelle. I love that song so much and can picture it playing while writing this. **

**Summary: After a delay Jackson and Ethan finally get to have their wedding thanks to Lydia and the rest of the pack. This is set in the Second Chance Together series. I posted Marry Me back in February. **

**Title: Their Wedding**

Ethan didn't care that it was bad luck to see each other before getting married. He didn't want to be apart from Jackson even for a second. They had planned on getting married a month ago had everything lined up too. However a family of hunters that would put the Argents to shame happened. For a week he'd been held hostage being tortured to see how close to death they could get him without dying. They'd kept him on the edge of death and he was sure that he would have eventually done just that. He just had refused to think about it at the time because he didn't want to leave Jackson alone. He knew that it would have destroyed his soon to be husband.

They had been through a lot together and over come a lot too. Jackson and he had gotten theirselves back into the world without being miserable. He could swear that he'd heard Aiden and his parents a time or two telling him it wasn't time to go. He'd heard Aiden the most in his head like he was there. He probably had just dreamed it up, but it had been so clear Aiden yelling at him not to give up; Jackson was waiting. That thought alone kept him going even when it had become unbearable to take the pain. He'd thought about turning his emotions off, but if he'd done that he might not have kept going.

He'd thought he'd been dreaming when he'd finally been rescued since they'd used some kind of drug to make him see stuff. He'd always saw Jackson when they'd wanted to get information out of him. He'd never given it up because Jackson knew everything about him. He hadn't been stupid even if the hunters thought he was just an animal. Jackson had finally found him after a week thanks to Lydia's help. She hadn't been the only one that had been there though. Scott had sent some help even if at the time he hadn't been able to show up his self. Lydia, Argent, and Deaton had saved him with Jackson.

He'd spent a month healing because the injuries had been that bad. His werewolf healing had taking forever to kick in because of the drugs. Jackson had been by his side though helping him recover. He hadn't given up on finding him, but it had taken Lydia and Danny both to get Jackson to use their connection to find him. Jackson hadn't known how to break through because he'd been terrified. He was just glad that it had finally worked and he'd gotten back to his love.

Deaton had told him he'd gotten lucky he wasn't paralyzed, but the bond he had with Jackson being mates saved him. Deaton had told him he had to have had someone looking out for him too. Another day and the damage wouldn't have been fixable by anyone. The slight limp when he walked on his left leg wasn't anything compared to almost being in a chair for life; or dead. Deaton had gotten him out of the worst of it before he'd left to go back to Beacon Hills. Argent had stayed longer and Melissa had shown up the third week. She'd taken some vacation days and they'd spent some time seeing London. Jackson had said they couldn't stay in watching them forever. While in London Melissa should actually see it and he knew she'd had fun before she'd gone back to Beacon Hills.

~EJ JE EJ JE~

That had been the week before, but now Jackson and he were in Beacon Hills theirselves. Lydia had gone back when Deaton had and she put together a kick ass wedding for them. He couldn't believe what he'd saw when they'd gotten there. It hadn't even been done yet when they got to Beacon Hills. Lydia hadn't even let them do anything besides rest and finish healing. He was sure he'd done almost all of the healing he could do, but have sex. He really wanted to have sex with Jackson since it had been almost a month since they had. It hadn't been long after they'd both proposed to each other he'd gotten taken. Jackson's hair wasn't blonde anymore though it was back to it's natural color.

Lydia had used Liam's backyard for everything since it was spacious. They had been staying in one of the guest rooms in Liam's house too. It had been nice hanging out with Liam and Theo since they'd been home from college break. He hadn't even thought about the fact it was Christmas time. The only thing he'd been doing was focusing on fighting to stay alive, then recover. The wedding was the packs gift to them since they'd all pitched in to help. Jackson's parents had finally gotten there the night before.

While he'd been recovering Jackson's mom had fussed about making sure he was okay. He'd seen her worry over Jackson, but the way she'd been with him had gotten to him. He'd known that she thought of him as another son even before Jackson and he got engaged, but it had felt like he'd had a mom back. Jackson's dad had even been there a lot. They spent plenty of time with him before, but knowing the other side of the man had been nice.

Jackson had told him when he'd woken up from being asleep for the better part of a week he'd never seen his parents that beside theirselves since they'd been told he was dead. He'd forever miss his own mom and dad, but Jackson's parents had become another set to him since he'd known Jackson. His mom had wanted to adopt him before they'd ever become officially a couple. He still remembered telling her that he wanted to be her son in a different way someday. That someday was now and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to actually be marrying the man he loved.

~EJ JE EJ JE~

"Earth to Ethan, you still with me blue?" Jackson asked waving his hand in front of his almost husband. He'd been talking, but apparently Ethan had zoned out again. "You better not space out when they ask if you want to marry me." He teased.

He'd gone through hell in the last month and was beyond grateful to have Ethan back. It was the third time since he'd met Ethan he'd had him taken from him. He didn't know what he would have done if he hadn't been able to find Ethan. He hadn't even been able to feel his pulse when he'd found him. The only way he'd known he was alive was their bond and when Ethan had opened his eyes for a minute or two. He hadn't had a nightmare in a long time, but they'd started back for the last month. Ethan was having them too, but he was hoping they'd go away now that he'd finally recovered.

The entire time Ethan had been missing and healing he'd kept asking someone to watch out for him. Ethan telling him he could have sworn he'd seen Aiden and his parents as if they were there had been that answer to him. He wouldn't have believed years ago, but Ethan had defiantly been being watched over. Lydia had saw him first, but he'd been the one that actually carried Ethan out of there. He'd almost passed out his self taking Ethan's pain away before Deaton had been able to start helping him. He hadn't known how Ethan was even alive, but he had been. He'd wanted to rip everyone of those hunters apart with his bare hands.

Lydia had stopped him from doing that telling him that if he was needed to do anything it was stay with Ethan. He'd done it too becasue he loved Ethan with everything inside of him. When he'd known that Ethan was really out of the woods he'd sat and finally let his self cry. He hadn't cared either because he'd held it in for so long. He hadn't been able to even focus until Danny and Lydia had forced him to. Lydia hadn't been able to sense Ethan dying so her banshee side hadn't let anything off until they'd gotten closer. Deaton had told him that Ethan had been maybe an hour or so away from dying. He'd told Ethan a day, but he hadn't been able to say that if they hadn't found him in that moment he'd lost his love forever.

"Sorry I was just thinking about the last month. I'm not about to zone out when it's time to say I do." Ethan replied which brought Jackson out of his own thoughts. "I've been waiting for this moment since I was a kid and my mom talked about how wonderful it was to be married." He smiled thinking about back then. He didn't remember a lot, but he still had some of those memories.

"Didn't you tell me that she once caught you playing wedding with Aiden?" Jackson laughed knowing that it was true. In those pictures that Aiden had kept in his parents journal there had been one of them playing wedding.

"Aiden was the one that wanted to do it, I swear." Ethan grinned knowing that Aiden couldn't say otherwise since he wasn't there. He laughed when Jackson started poking at his sides. "Okay, it was me, but he agreed."

"I thought so." Jackson said before he kissed Ethan putting all of his love into the kiss.

Ethan wrapped his arms around Jackson pulling him closer deepening the kiss. He'd never take these moments for granted again. He'd gotten too comfortable with nothing bad happening that he'd forgotten about the real world. The one that could take them away from each other in a matter of seconds. He'd wanted to find someone he could love and loved him back since he'd understood what real love was. He'd lost sight of it for years trying to survive, but he had found his way to Jackson. He'd had one boyfriend before Jackson, but he'd always be grateful that Danny opened his heart back up. Jackson mended it though after Aiden died and made him happier than he ever thought he'd be. He'd found what his parents had with the man in his arms.

~EJ JE EJ JE~

"Do we have to hose you two down?" Lydia asked breaking the two grooms up when she opened the bedroom door. "I will do it and you know Danny will help me. He spends more time with you two than I do so he knows how to use one he said." She smiled when Ethan and Jackson looked at her.

"As hot is he is all wet I think we should get married before that happens." Ethan said smiling back at Lydia after giving Jackson a once over.

He could probably cum from the sight alone of Jackson wet right now. They hadn't had sex yet since he'd wanted to wait until they got married before finally doing it again. Jackson was tempting him so much though and he'd almost caved in the last week. If they hadn't been dragged out of the house the night before he knew they would have had sex. Jackson had been on his knees sucking him off when Lydia had barged in then too. She really had bad timing, but Jackson had been laughing while she shoved him out the room. Danny had been dragging Jackson right behind them. He'd gotten his own laugh hearing Jackson protest being man handled by his best friend.

"Well then you are going with Lydia and Jackson's coming with me. We have to get you two to the alter since you're late." Danny said coming into the room.

"If we must, but please make sure he gets there Lyd. I really can't survive him going missing again." Jackson said before he stole another kiss from Ethan. It was just as heated as the first one that had been interupted. Danny pulling him out the door was the only thing that had broken them apart this time though.

"He'll be there." Lydia said looking at Ethan as she called out to Jackson. "Now we just need to fix what Jackson messed up."

She smiled snapping a quick picture of the state that Jackson left Ethan in. She'd gotten Mason to take pictures since he loved being behind a camera so much. He was minoring in photography in college so she'd known he would do great without having to hire a professional to do it. She was just glad that Ethan had healed and there weren't going to be any signs of his torture for today on camera. She hadn't even noticed him limping much all morning. He usually only did it after he'd been walking a lot. It would probably be gone completely in another week or two.

~EJ JE EJ JE~

"Thank you, if I haven't told you that lately thanks. I'm not just talking about this past month either." Jackson said as he walked out with Danny. "I'm talking about everything since the day we met. Putting up with me when most wouldn't, being there when I was being an asshole. You put me in my place when I needed it or just sat there with me listening to me bitch about something. You also gave me the most amazing man that I know without even knowing he'd be mine. You could have kept him, but I'm so grateful that you let Ethan go."

He didn't know how Danny could have done it somedays. Ethan was the most loveable person he knew outside of Danny and Lydia. His best friend had given him a chance to be loved by letting go of the first person he'd really loved. It was crazy if he thought about it too much, but he knew that Danny was happy now with his own finace. Ethan and him had both vetted the guy so they knew he was going to be a good fit for Danny. All the assholes that Danny had been with before and the two after Ethan, this was the one he could tell.

"You tested me somedays, but you were never hard to love Jacks. I always saw what everyone else couldn't see yet. The man you are right now, the one that Ethan helped you become in the last two years. Ethan and I were a fit at the time and we did love each other. We just weren't meant to be each other's forever. The love we have is different now and it'll always be a part of me that's going to care no matter what. I just knew that I couldn't love him as much as he needed like you do. I let him go because it was the right thing to do and knowing that you're marrying him today because of that which makes me happy." Danny said stopping as they reached the start of the isle.

He'd seen Ethan and Jackson together in the last two years. He'd been the one that listened to Ethan's pain and sorrows before Jackson had met him. Even after Ethan had moved he'd promised him he'd never be more than a phone call or Skype call away. A part of his heart would always belong to Ethan. He'd been the first man he truly loved and nothing could change that for him. He knew that he'd been Ethan's first real boyfriend too. He'd gotten him to see that light the first time. Jackson was the one that took all of Ethan's darkness away as if he was his lighthouse. They both shined so much brighter now and nothing was going to take that away from them.

"I swear you make me cry right now I'm going to kick your ass." Jackson said. His mom had already about done it that morning with her own speech.

"It's your wedding day, tears are expected." Danny smiled knowing that Jackson had grown so much if he was willing to admit that. "Come on hybrid boy, lets get you married." He laughed then because Jackson poked him in the side. "What only Ethan can call you that?" He joked.

"Yes!" Jackson said feeling his face turning red.

It was what Ethan always called him when he wanted him to cum at times. The last thing he needed was for his dick to get hard again. Once they were at their spots, Danny behind him as his best man, he'd hugged him before looking back down the isle. Ethan and Lydia were just exiting the house. He couldn't wait until he was looking into Ethan's eyes they were so beautiful. He was going to get to look into them soon and say I do. He wiped the tears that escaped away because he was so happy right now. He thought he was going to die from the joy he felt. He just hoped he wasn't letting too many chemo-signals out to drown the other supernatural beings there.

~EJ JE EJ JE~

Ethan had let Lydia fix his tie before he'd put his suit jacket on. He hadn't known at first who to ask to be beside him when he'd walked down the isle after he'd proposed to Jackson. He'd wished so badly that Aiden could have been the one to do it. The morning before he'd been taken he'd called Lydia though. She had been the one that Aiden had loved before he'd died. He'd wanted that connection to Aiden today and he had known Lydia was the best one for the job. She had been happy to do it when he'd asked her to be his best woman.

"Thanks for doing all of this Lydia. I realized something else this morning while I was watching Jackson. Aiden wasn't the only person I know you loved. You gave me this chance of marrying Jackson by being his first love. You saved him when he'd been trapped by his kanima half. Today wouldn't be possible if you hadn't gotten through to him that night. I might not be here either if you hadn't found that spark inside Aiden to make him change his way of things. I would have gone down fighting with him against Kali to save both of you that night." Ethan said knowing that it was all true.

Lydia was the one that had loved both Jackson and his brother enough to save them. She might not have been able to see Aiden dying, but she had saved him long before that night. She'd given him a chance of redemption no matter how short it had been. He knew after the last month that Aiden was with his parents. They'd protected him long enough for him to be saved. He'd stopped believing for a while until he'd met Danny. He'd lost that faith again after Aiden's death, but Jackson brought him back from the darkness that had tried to consume him. He'd already told Danny plenty of times how thankful he was of the time they'd had. He'd also been grateful for being let go even if at the time it had hurt. He'd found Jackson and that was all he could ask for.

"I still love them both, even if I'm happy with Stiles now. I'm always going to have a piece of me that's going to love Jackson and Aiden. I don't know if I'd still be with Aiden, but I do wish he was still alive. He'd probably be giving Jackson crap half the time, but we both know Aiden was loveable. I was wrong when I told him he wasn't. I never thanked you or Derek for giving me that peace knowing that Aiden had loved me. He's always going to be watching out for us. I'm sure he's making some comment now about something about today. You deserve today and all of the happiness that comes with it. Jackson does too and you're perfect for each other. You have done what I never would have been capable of; brought Jackson out of his darkness." Lydia said taking a breath not bothering to wipe her tears away.

She meant every word she'd said and she could feel as if Aiden was around. Some times she thought it was because she held onto never getting the chance to say goodbye. There was her banshee side too that could be connected even after death. Then there was always the fact when she say Ethan she felt like Aiden was still around. They were the complete opposites of the coin and she knew them apart, but she felt him around. She could have even sworn for just a second she'd saw someone next to Ethan when she'd gotten there. When Jackson had picked him up there hadn't been anyone though. She'd still swear that someone had been there with Ethan for as long as she lived.

"He'd be busting me for crying I know that." Ethan said before he hugged Lydia. "Trust me, he loved you. I might have been the one to pull him back, but you showed him that there was something worth changing for." He smiled pulling back wiping her tears away before his own. "How about we get me to Jackson now. I really don't know if I can wait another moment to say I do to him."

"I think he's starting to get nervous too." Lydia said looking at where Jackson was linking her arm with Ethan's.

**~TBC~**

**EN: The actual wedding will be in the next chapter. Hope this wasn't too bittersweet. I couldn't stop crying myself and the song I have in my head for this story is I Get To Love You by Ruelle like I mentioned at the start. That is one of my favorite songs and I think it would fit Jackson and Ethan. It was the song that was used on Shadowhunters for my favorite couple on that show. Alec and Magnus!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

**AN: Okay so keep in mind that the song I have for this story is I Get To Love You by Ruelle. I love that song so much and can picture it playing while writing this. **

**Summary: After a delay Jackson and Ethan finally get to have their wedding thanks to Lydia and the rest of the pack. This is set in the Second Chance Together series. I posted Marry Me back in February. **

**Title: Their Wedding**

Jackson took hold of Ethan's hands once he was in front of him. He couldn't help the smile that was making his face hurt. There wasn't a single trace of any of the wounds that had been there the night he'd found Ethan. They had healed over in the last month, but he wouldn't have cared if they hadn't. He would have seen them as a reminder of how close he had come to losing Ethan. How close they had come to not being able to have their wedding. He wasn't going to wait any more though.

"We're ready if you are, Mom." Ethan said already knowing what Jackson was thinking without needing it said. He was ready to be Jackson's husband and had been for longer than a month.

Jackson smiled before they both laughed at the mom comment since his mom was marrying them. It was the only thing that hadn't been thought of until that morning. Lydia had done everything perfectly, but the one marrying them had double booked. His mom had stepped in which had made it easier since she knew all about the supernatural. Any comment that might be brought up wouldn't be looked at as stranged. They wouldn't run the risk of someone they didn't know finding out about what they shouldn't know.

Jackson's mom smiled before she started the ceremony smiling at both of her sons. She didn't care if Ethan wasn't officially her son yet. She had fallen in love with him so deeply and she'd been calling him her son for over a year now. She'd known the way they looked at each other they would end up here. Jackson had come so far since he'd met Ethan and she couldn't be more proud of her son. She told everyone that was there just that too since most hadn't gotten to see how their love had grown. They hadn't gotten to see the struggles as they had both been dealing with their pasts. They had come out of it so much stronger though and she loved them so much.

"They wrote their own vows for today instead of the traditional ones." She said letting them have the floor.

~EJ JE EJ JE~

"I was lost and completely alone in a place that I'd only heard my mom talk about when I was a kid; when we met. She loved London and that bar so much because she met my dad there. You wanted to take me to the bathroom and have your way with me. It was the first time you'd tried picking a guy up. I was so shocked by the pick up line and I thought at first about telling you off. That just wasn't my way of doing things even if I was hurting. I saw something in the way that you looked at me that said you weren't going to kill me. You were just really bad at hitting on me." Ethan said remembering the day they met like it was yesterday.

He had given Jackson a chance though and it was the best thing he could have done that day. Jackson didn't try getting in his pants until they were both ready after that. They had become best friends and he'd needed that so much. The only family he'd had left had died and he couldn't find where he belonged anymore. His heart had been in a million pieces and he'd been drowning in his emotions. Jackson showing up every day just listening to him and he listened to Jackson too. They held onto each other until they found solid ground again, which happened to be each other.

"You became my entire world and you gave me a family again because your parents wanted to adopt me as theirs before we were even dating." Ethan said keeping his eyes on Jackson knowing if he didn't he wouldn't get through what he had to say. "Waking up and looking into your eyes every morning is what I live for. Knowing that you are the last person I talk to before we fall asleep keeps me grounded. All of the pain that I ever felt you took it away by loving me and never letting go. On the worst of days you have been there for me and I'll never be able to show you how much that means. There aren't enough life times to show the love I have for you."

He trailed off smiling at Jackson seeing the love in his eyes. He felt Jackson's emotions surrounding him too. The bond that they shared was so much deeper than anything he had thought was possible to have. He had seen his parents and felt their love for him, but this went so much farther. Knowing that this is the moment he'd been waiting through all of the heartache and loss for made it bearable. Jackson had filled all of the holes that had been in his heart and soul from losing Aiden; even his parents. He'd finally been able to really deal with the pain he'd suffered from his previous packs. He'd become so much stronger and able to handle the lives he'd taken trying to make it out of the darkness that had smothered him for so long.

"I love you, Jackson Whittemore." Ethan finished feeling Jackson squeeze his hands.

~EJ JE EJ JE~

"I remember that day when I said I'd take you to the bathroom and fuck you good. I hadn't even been with a guy or kissed one either. I heard how awful that had sounded when it came out of my mouth. It sounded better in my head and I was sure you were going to slug me. I would have punched someone that had said that to me, but you didn't. You became a friend and then after months my boyfriend. You put that finale piece into place that I didn't know if I could have. You helped me deal with the pain from denying myself the truth of what I wanted. I'd tried to do it on my own, but you gave me the gift of telling me it was okay in your own way." Jackson said seeing the glint in Ethan's eyes.

Every day he'd had getting to know Ethan had been special. Being friends first had been the best route to go. He got to know all of Ethan's best and worst moments. He'd heard the pain and happiness in his voice. He'd held him when he'd needed to just have moments to break. Ethan had held him right back and he knew it was okay to fall apart. He didn't have to worry about being the tough guy. He knew that Ethan would never think he was weak by letting his feelings show. Every nightmare they'd had, they'd been there for each other. He didn't want to live in anymore nightmares, but he knew the only thing the future promised was one day at a time.

"I hadn't said I love you to anyone besides my parents in so long. I couldn't even say the words after I found out I was adopted. I wasn't perfect in my eyes and I did so many things that I'm not proud of trying to be perfect." Jackson said. "I became what I am now because I wanted to be better than someone else. I was taken advantage of by people, but you have never once done that to me. You love me and I see that love every morning before I have to get up. I see that love every night when we fall asleep. I feel that love surrounding me even now. It's the love we share that led me to you a month ago. It's the love that led us to meeting that day in the bar." Jackson knew he'd never give Ethan up.

He hadn't believed in anything higher out there or love forever until he met Ethan. They had survived their lives and the hell it had been to get to this moment. They were soulmates, mates, and loved by each other. He wished every day he could have met Ethan's parents, Aiden too. He'd thank them for giving him his soon to be husband. He knew that they had looked out for Ethan all of his life even after they died to get him there. He'd believed Lydia when she'd said she saw someone beside Ethan when they'd found him. He'd seen the same thing ready to kill them, but then he blinked and it was only Ethan. There were people that protected them, had to be with all they'd gone through.

"I love you, Ethan Steiner soon to be Whittemore too. I want to spend the rest of the time we got showing you that my loves never going to end for you. Long after we're gone it'll still be there." Jackson finished before he moved in kissing the tears away from Ethan's face. He didn't care if it wasn't time for the kiss. He loved the man so much and he wasn't scared to show it to the world.

~EJ JE EJ JE~

Ethan held onto Jackson not caring that he was crying in front of everyone. It was happy and sad too today. He didn't know if he was going to survive his emotions today. He wiped Jackson's tears away too when he pulled back looking in his eyes again. He wished his parents and Aiden were here to meet Jackson too. He knew that they'd love him like he did and make him feel welcomed. He knew that Aiden would even love Jackson and there was a piece of him that ached now for that. He wasn't going to let that drown him though because he couldn't dwell on the what ifs. He had something now that he didn't know if he'd have if he had his family still alive.

"Can we have the rings please?" Jackson's mom asked looking at Lydia and Danny who had been holding onto them. She had tears on her face as well after the speech from the two in front of her.

Lydia handed Ethan Jackson's ring while Danny gave Ethan's to Jackson. Neither of their faces were dry, it wouldn't be possible for anyones to be after the vows that were said. After they had the rings Jackson slipped Ethan's onto his finger letting it be known that he took Ethan to be his forever, even after they were gone. Ethan did the same smiling at Jackson knowing he'd never want to be without him again. He'd love him long after they were gone, which he hoped was the same day. He couldn't live without Jackson; that week had been hell on him.

"I pronouce you husbands, you may kiss; just keep it PG you two." Jackson's mom said which got everyone to laugh before Jackson and Ethan kissed.

Jackson put everything into the kiss that he felt for Ethan. He wrapped the love for Ethan around him too using their bond to project it out. Ethan returned it giving Jackson the love back he was getting. There wasn't a day that he didn't feel like he wasn't loved by Jackson. Once they pulled back for air they turned looking at their family and friends. He felt Jackson's hand slip back into his before they walked back down the isle this time together and married. He felt the happy to have his ring back on his hand knowing what it meant. He'd missed it on his hand because it hadn't just been his wedding ring, it was the ring Jackson gave him when he'd proposed. The same one like his parents had which made them feel closer now.

~EJ JE EJ JE~

It was hours later after the reception that had been wonderful. The first dance had been to a song that for the last three months they had been playing a lot. Jackson had turned it on one day by accident looking for a station. Ethan had stopped him from turning it though since he'd heard a verse before Jackson tried to turn. I Get To Love You by Ruelle had become their song topping any other that they'd heard. They had danced with their friends and family after that before they'd all ate. There had been toasts from Lydia and Danny even Jackson's parents.

Cutting the cake had been the most fun even smashing the piece into each others face had gotten them laughing. Mason had taken pictures of everything that had gone on from the walk down the isle to the smashing of the cake. Lydia had said they'd have them before they got back from their honeymoon. They were going to Hawaii thanks to Danny getting them the tickets. He'd also given them the keys to his parents house there since he'd moved back to L.A. after meeting his finace. It was going to be a full week of nothing but fun and they might make it out of the house to see Hawaii. They'd been there before visiting Danny so they wouldn't miss much. They just wanted to enjoy each other again after almost losing what they had.

"Hey, you ready to go celebrate being married?" Ethan asked wrapping his arms around Jackson from behind.

"Yeah, I'm just taking it all in. The fact we're married now, you being my husband. Ethan Conrad Steiner-Whittemore." Jackson said leaning back against Ethan watching as the sun was setting. "I just needed to do one thing before I got back into that sweet ass of yours."

"Oh yeah and what was that Jackson Steiner-Whittemore?" Ethan asked looking from the sun setting to Jackson when he turned around.

"Come up here and thank someone for letting today be possible. Lydia and I know what we both saw even if doesn't seem it. I wouldn't have gotten to be your husband if not for someone watching over you. We'd gone passed you twice already before Lydia found that hidden door." Jackson said before looking at the headstone beside them.

"I don't doubt it, he was always watching out for me when we were alive." Ethan said back knowing he'd felt something too. He just hadn't been able to bring his self to think it was more than his imagination. He knew Lydia still came and put flowers here when she was in Beacon Hills. He had come back on Aiden's birthday months ago to just be here with Jackson. "It's why I asked if you'd consider taking my name too. I couldn't give up our last name, it was the last thing holding me to them."

"I'd never ask you to give up that part of you. It's why didn't say no, I knew why. I love your last name too." Jackson said back before he pulled Ethan closer kissing him. "Even if I never got to meet him, he's still my family too now." Jackson added resting his head against Ethan's.

"Thanks, he was a hand full, but I love him." Ethan added before he sat down the piece of cake he'd brought with him even if it couldn't actually be eaten. "Thanks for everything, Aid. You watched my back so I could get to Jackson." He smiled. "I'll talk to you later and if you are watching over me like I know you are divert your eyes for the next few hours."

"Yeah cause I'm going finally get my reunion with your brother properly." Jackson laughed taking Ethan's hand before they started back to the house. He was defiantly going to be giving Ethan the reunion he'd been wanting for a month now.

**~THE END~**

**EN: I hope that you all enjoyed this. They finally had their wedding and I'm so happy I got it out finally. I wrote this in one day in two settings because had plug laptop up before battery died. I did write each chapter in one setting though. If you want know song listened to it was the one mentioned in here and at the top. **

**Thank you all so much for reviews and kudos for this story and all the other ones. I'm not sure if I'll do anymore any time soon in this series. One day I might, but not sure yet. There is so many possibilites with honeymoon, kids, and all that, but for now it feels like an end. **


End file.
